Radiance
by Haunted Memoirs
Summary: She bloomed for him, and him alone. A beautiful, delicate and glowing rose. Each loving caress, every promising whisper that swore her to him, caused radiant beauty to become more prominent... and just like that, she was his: His heart, his life and his very soul.
1. Chapter 1

Written just because I wanted. xD

Pairing: Mahado x Kagome. (There. Must. Be. More) xD I'm addicted.

Rating: Teen(13+)- Mature. Anyone under 15, be weary of what you read. Some of it might not be too subtle. Everyone else, enjoy, please~

Summary: She bloomed for him, and him alone. A beautiful, delicate and glowing rose. Each loving caress, every promising whisper that swore her to him, caused radiant beauty to become more prominent... and just like that, she was his: His heart, his life and his very soul.

* * *

Chapter 1- Prologue.

* * *

"Kagome!"

Out of quick and hazed instinct, the raven haired girl jumped up in shock. She maneuvered herself from her bed, jumping up as if she had been lit on fire. Clouded, sapphire eyes looked towards her door, every intention of lashing out at the intruder vanishing at seeing just who it was.

Wide amethyst eyes gazed up in joy at catching her off guard as the young Prince, Atem, rushed towards her. The ten year old boy jumped into her arms and placed his head against her left breast, relishing in the soothing sound of her slowing heartbeat.

"Did I scare you?" He asked innocently and she nodded, sitting back on her bed. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

She giggled and held him tight. "It is just fine, Atem." She knew very well that he hadn't intended to startle her, it was more probable that he was hiding from Shimun. Kagome looked down at the boy, spotting his eyes closed and she felt his arms tighten around her. Even though she was five years older than him, they were nearly the same height, her only being a couple inches taller than him. As she stretched high into the air, she sent him a curious look.

"Don't you have lessons?"

At her question, Atem looked up as if he didn't know what she had been talking about. "Well..."

"You do, don't you?" Kagome asked blankly and he nodded. Kagome sighed and stood up, turning to face her door as a loud knock echoed. She saw Atem jump and run to hide behind her bed, in case it was his instructors or, worst case, Shimun.

Kagome adjusted her sleep dress before moving to open the door, blushing slightly in embarrasment when she saw Mahado. She moved out of the way without saying a single word in order to allow the older boy the space to enter her room.

Atem, not hearing a single word spoken, slowly peeked his head up over the edge of Kagome's bed to spot her backside facing him, and his closest friend kneeling slightly as he whispered something unheard in Kagome's ear. He leaned forward in confusion, watching as her face was set aflame in bright red, only to fall backwards when Kagome immediately jumped at Mahado, knocking him back to the ground as she swatted at him in pretend aggression.

One of Mahado's hands caught both of Kagome's as his other gently gripped her chin, and he slowly sat up. When Mahado leaned his face closer towards Kagome's, his lips lightly brushing against her's, however, Atem jumped up, causing both of them to jump.

A matching blush spread over both of their cheeks as Atem stood glancing at them in confusion.

"Perhaps I should go..." Atem nodded his head, hoping to escape before Mahado took him to lessons.

"Shimun is looking for you." Mahado commented, pushing Kagome from his lap with gentle hands, as he stood. He extended his hand to the younger girl, easily snatching her up from the ground. "I'm not saying I found you, but he's bound to check here sooner or later."

Kagome looked at Mahado before she placed her palm over his mouth. "Go hide in the library."

Atem sent his friends a cheeky grin before rushing from the room and out into the hall as Mahado sent her a disapproving look.

She gave him a giggle before shoving him out of her room, heaving her door closed. Just before is closed, however, Kagome peeked out and pointed down the hall, catching sight of a small girl skipping down the hall with a large book clasped in her arms with care. "Isn't that Mana coming to find you for her lesson?"

As that thought sunk in, Mahado sighed and hung his head. Of course, the moment the two were alone, Mana would be prepared for her lessons.

* * *

Yup... finished.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is rated M- just throwing that out there.

Summary: She bloomed for him, and him alone. A beautiful, delicate and glowing blossom. Each loving caress, every promising whisper that swore her to him, caused radiant beauty to become more prominent... and just like that, she was his: His heart, his life and his very soul.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ravishing.

* * *

Kagome sighed and rested in her bed, a bit thankful that the long day was now over. Her dark hair curled in and underneath her delicate shoulders, cascading in dark, onyx waves, contracting with the pure and pristine white sheets. She looked over to the side, glancing with no real reason at her desk, spotting the small vial of red liquid, a little brush setting next to it. She sighed in boredom and sat up, jumping when her door opened. Her eyes caught the pleasant sight of Mahado stalking towards her.

One look at his face showed that he was still a bit upset with her abruptly shoving him from her room during the early hours of the day. She giggled again, stretching out her thin arm for him to grasp. He took her lightly by the hand and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to the back of it.

"Are you just going to lay with me until I fall asleep, or are you actually going to stay in here with me all night this time?"

Her question held many untold pleading secrets and a small smile settled on his lips, instantly wiping away his previous irritated feelings.

"Depends," he knelt over her, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss before glancing around to be sure they were truly alone. "Are you going to kick me out before I finish what I need to say?"

"You made fun of me this morning." Kagome pouted, "You didn't have anything you needed to say."

"Ah," he cut her off, trailing a hand gently over her breast and down her flat stomach to lightly grip her hip, moving her over a bit so he could join her in occupying the bed. "All I did is say that you looked ravishing, and that I wouldn't mind waking to the sight every morning. How is that making fun of you, Kagome?"

She huffed and turned her back to him. "I know you were joking. I'm never 'ravishing.'"

"Oh?"

The sound of his confused, intake of breath, and feeling him sit up against her caused her to look at him in confusion. Her face turned bright red at the sight of him removing his clothes, staring in her eyes as he did so.

"M-Mahado!" Kagome gaped and rose her hands to cover her eyes, modestly turning her back to him again. "What do you think you are doing? What if someone walks in without knocking?"

She felt him wind strong arms around her narrow hips, turning her so she was facing him, before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'm showing you how ravishing you always are." He commented after he broke the kiss. He trailed soft kisses down the column of her neck before moving away to tug her creme colored dress from her petite form. Mahado lowered her onto her back below him, gentle fingers caressing the soft skin of her belly. He looked down at her, watching as her face turned a bright pink in hue.

"My god, you are beautiful." Mahado whispered hungrily in her ear, nipping the lobe harshly before trailing a path of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck. A light, barely audible cry of pleasure fell from Kagome's lips as she turned her head to the side, giving the male on top of her more access. Her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him to place his mouth elsewhere.

He playfully teased her for a few more minutes before finally relenting to her pleading whimpers.

Mahado took her right nipple into his mouth, suckling on it tenderly, as free hand palmed her left breast. His fingers teased and taunted her nipple, making it hard as he could get it before abandoning her chest in favor of continuing his path down her body.

He paused, settling himself between her parted legs, and glanced into her lustful, blue eyes. Mahado lowered himself to her opening, holding her gaze, and he gave her wet entrance a long, slow lick, watching in mirth as her head dropped back onto her pillows with a strangled moan. Her fingers tangled back in his hair and she pulled him closer to her, placing her slender legs on top of his shoulders.

Mahado flicked his tongue against her hidden pearl, relishing in the high-pitched mewls that fell from panting lips as he continued to enjoy the unique taste that was her. He stiffened his tongue and plunged it into her dripping entrance. A wave of her sweet nectar flooded into his mouth, a loud outburst coming from the girl resting below him.

Mahado traveled back up her body, after he had swallowed every drop of her delicious juices, to straddle her hips. He took both of her hands in on of his own, pinning them above her head, before stealing her lips in a rough kiss. He pulled away to survey the result of his work, a smirk forming on his face.

Dark hair sprawled against the white sheets in cascading waves, and blue eyes barely remained open as Kagome came down from the sexual high he had coaxed her into. Mahado claimed her lips in another kiss, this time gentler than the last, as he wrapped her left leg around his waist. He slammed his hips forward, stretching her tight passage with his hardened length. Kagome broke the kiss as a breathless gasp fell from her lips.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders, clinging onto him for her life as he began to move inside her with gentle and slow-paced thrusts.

Quiet moans fell from pouting lips as Kagome trailed soft kisses against his collar before any audible sound turned into desperate pants as she felt her end approaching her without warning. All worry left her and being silent didn't matter to her anymore. Loud, desperate, and pleading cries fell from her lips and echoed around the pair lost to their own pleasures.

"Oh," Kagome panted harshly, her eyes swimming in pleasure as she clung on tighter to him. Loud screams fell carelessly as Kagome came abruptly, her inner walls clamping down around Mahado's stiff member as they both came to a halt.

"Mahado!" Kagome screamed, feeling his hot cum shoot into her awaiting core. She tangled trembling hands in his hair to pull him down to her, kissing him in an attempt to silence her wild pants.

He broke the kiss, pulling out of her opening with a satisfied groan, as he rolled onto his side, tugging her against his muscular chest. A few minutes passed, the pair basking in the heavenly afterglow of their union. Kagome looked up at him, watching as he calmed his own breathing. A few minutes of silence passed before he opened his eyes and looked at her in slight pride.

"You are beautiful." He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead.

Kagome blushed and snuggled into his side, melding her body to his with a sigh of bliss. She would enjoy laying with him for as long as she could.

Even though she wished for him to lay with her all night, she knew he wouldn't. Kagome looked up at him, watching as he lay as if he was asleep. She knew he wasn't- he was only waiting for her to fall asleep before he would sneak back to his own sleeping chambers for his rest. She smiled at the thought of them being able to physically sleep together, and not just have sex, but the chances of Atem or Mana walking in on them laying intertwined in nakedness were too large. That was a reaction neither of them wished to deal with.

"I love you, Mahado." Kagome kissed his chest before closing her eyes to go to sleep, not expecting an answer from the resting man. Her eyes barely opened at hearing him whisper a quite reply.

"And I, you, my beautiful flower."

* * *

Let me specify on ages- just so you all have an estimate.

Atem/Mana- 10  
Kagome- 15  
Mahad- 18

I hope you enjoyed. c:


	3. Chapter 3

H.M.: This will be the last thing I post for tonight, I'm getting pretty tired. Hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 3: Jealously.

* * *

Kagome enjoyed sweet treats and gestures, as she often said the it was the thought that counted. The thought did count, more than anything. Whenever Atem or Mana would pick her wild flowers, she would always make sure to have a place to put them in her room and she would care for them until they died.

Kagome also could hold a grudge, like most women, and she would have her revenge.

Mahado knew her rather well, practically better than he knew himself. He knew exactly what made her furious with him, and exactly how to win her over.

Most of the time.

This, however, was not one of those times and she was hellbent on ignoring him.

Kagome was even going to the extremes of hanging around Seto, just to aggravate him at seeing her so close to the blue eyed male. The two held no romantic feelings for one another, as Kagome had relayed that she was helping Seto go about to see a villager by the name of Kisara, but the thought of them together bothered Mahado to no end. It didn't really help that the two of them didn't get along, either one of them always finding something to argue about.

It wasn't that he was jealous, but he was just extremely irritated at the thought of the two alone, so Mahado gave Mana her lessons outside. Only a few yards away from where the two sat talking quietly with one another.

His eyes narrowed at seeing Kagome give Seto a quick kiss on his cheek, and the stick he held in his hand, for Mana to practice on, snapped into two pieces.

No, he wasn't jealous at all.

He had no reason to be. Kagome was his, and he would make true to his word later tonight.

He saw Kagome lean her head on Seto's shoulder, and he angrily turned his attention back to Mana.

Nope.

He wasn't jealous one bit.

"Someone's jealous." Mana grumbled and folded her tiny arms across her chest.

"Don't be foolish, Mana." Mahado growled. "I have no need to be jealous over Seto. Practice."

There was _no_ way that he, Mahado, was jealous over Seto.

He heard Kagome's loud giggle and his eye twitched and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't allow them together again.

Okay, maybe he was a _little_ jealous...


End file.
